Hermione Granger and the Witch's Rose
by ringlesa
Summary: After the Wizarding War, Hermione comes back to Hogwarts to finish her final year. Luna, Neville, and Ginny are her companions due to Ron and Harry becoming aurors. Draco shows up on the train and offers Hermione a gift, he's claiming he's trying to change and here's his proof. He wants to offer a way to protect muggleborns as his retribution. (mostly cannon)
1. Chapter 1: Those Who Lived

Chapter One: Those Who Lived

Hermione gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express, she was feeling a tad melancholy. She was back for her last year at Hogwarts, and her two best friends had opted not to join her. Harry and Ron decided they couldn't go back to Hogwarts and see it so changed. They chose, instead, to become full time Aurors. Over the summer, along with Hermione, they had helped with gathering the last of Voldemort's supporters. All three of them, plus the DA members, had been to trial after trial as witnesses. They were rewarded for their participation in the war and it's after effects through honorary Aurorship. The two boys had decided to pursue the honor, while Hermione craved stability and a better education.

Hermione let her eyes wander over her seatmates as she remembered the summer. Luna, Neville, and Ginny were cheerfully talking about the school year. Hermione silently observed how changed the three were.

Luna still spoke airily and discussed nargles with authority, but there was a ferocity that had appeared after the war. She was currently gripping the Quibbler with white knuckles, as though it was the only thing keeping her tied to this world. Even though her face still had a dreamy quality to it, Hermione knew hot steel was under the surface. Hermione wondered if Luna wasn't being straightforward about how the time in the Malfoy dungeon had affected her. Every once in a while a slight frown would darken Luna's clear features and she would need to be brought back to the present.

Neville's ever increasing confidence showed in his face. He now looked every bit the young man he was meant to be; there was an emerging charm and pleasantness in his face that made him handsome. Hermione did see that though his smiles came easily his eyes held deep sadness. Deep down he was still the sweet boy Hermione remembered from their first train ride, and he was also still the hugest herbology nerd. Aside from that, there was a hardness that never used to occupy Neville, and Hermione didn't know how to process this observation.

Looking lastly at Ginny, Hermione tried to keep sadness from showing. Ginny who had always been strong and capable, and was still so, had diminished. She used to shine as brightly as any star. Now her boisterous and haphazard nature had been temporarily tamed. The Headgirl badge glinted off of Ginny's robes and Hermione was glad it was not her with the honor. Hermione was still passionate about being the best and proving her worth, but she was so tired.

Hermione looked back out the window. All her friends, and herself included, were sharper and less bright. The whole wizarding nation was marked by darkness from the war. Hermione wondered if this is what those who encountered WW2 felt like. She heard the compartment door slide open and icy silence followed. She looked at the opening and gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing in their door regarding them all with a blank face.

Neville hopped to his feet and stood in front of the women with his wand drawn. "What are you doing here Malfoy? We don't want your despicable kind around." Neville flicked his wand and Malfoy dropped to his knees. Malfoy winced and looked up at the group in pain. He said nothing to Neville and merely stared at the group.

"Neville," admonished Hermione. She got to her feet and put her hand on Neville's arm. "We can't start a fight on our last ride to Hogwarts."

Ginny spoke up, "Why not Hermione? This sniveling ferret deserves to be cursed to hell for all he's done."

"He was cleared of all charges. He's a product of darkness not an instigator of it." Came the dreamy voice of Luna. "We should pity him as Harry does."

"Yes, thank you Luna." Hermione let out in a shaky voice. Draco did not look as if he appreciated Luna's comments. Hermione did not want to talk to Draco or ever see him again, but she knew she would have to deal with him one day. She was uncertain of how to feel about it. After the war had ended his father was sent to Azkaban and his mother had started a relief fund in the name of change. Draco had kept out of the spot light, except for his trial. Last Hermione had heard the Malfoys were trying to change the world's perspective of them. Mrs. Malfoy had been running around the wizarding world sticking her nose in every cause she could, trying to regain a sense of her old self. Hermione didn't know if it was a true change of heart or they were trying to survive in a new wizarding world. Mrs. Malfoy had even legally separated from Mr. Malfoy, which was for public record.

Neville let out a grunt and put his wand in a pocket, but he did not sit down. "What do you want Malfoy?" He crossed his arms. "Just because Harry testified for you and your mother at your trial does not mean we all feel the same way." Hermione bit her lip, feeling conflicted. As much as she hated Malfoy, she didn't want his life ruined for being a stupid prat. He was child, they were all children. He didn't choose how to be raised. He could only choose how to move forward.

Malfoy's face turned white and stared at the ground in anger. As he began speaking his hands tightened into even whiter fists and rested on his still seated thighs. "Mother has informed me that the war and its after effects have changed the family's stance on blood." He took a deep breath. "Considering father is now in Azkaban and much of our fortune has been restricted by the ministry, I have to start living my life in accordance with those who have won. To start the process of "rehabilitating" me as she called it I have to speak to those I have wronged, in hopes of having a normal life. As you all know, she and father have separated. Supposedly, that marked our first step in the right direction."

Hermione interrupted him. "What, now that you know your evil kind won't be taking over the wizarding world your aligning yourself with those who have won?" Her face expressed disbelief. "Do you seriously believe after one summer you can walk up to us and expect forgiveness and acceptance?"

Draco's face snapped up and he looked Hermione in the eyes. "Will you let me finish, you filthy mudblood?" The anger and hate dripped in his voice. Hermione went white while the other three turned their wands on Draco. Hermione's arm throbbed where the slur had been carved into her.

"If you don't want to hexed right here, you need to talk to all wizards and muggles with the respect you would a pure blood." Ground out Ginny. "You need to apologize to Hermione sincerely and leave us alone."

Draco let out a sigh. "I did not come here expecting forgiveness. I know that I do not deserve it." He paused. "There is quite a difference between hating those of lesser blood and acting upon that hate. After experiencing what we have during the war Mother and I have come to agreement on how those without pureblood should be treated. It is with respect." He looked up at the others, "It is not that I call Granger a mudblood because of her blood. She challenges my views of blood purity, so whenever I encounter her I experience cognitive dissonance. This makes me extremely angry. I have been informed by the… uh PsyWitch I've been seeing that I was not taught to deal with my anger and other emotions properly." Draco ran his right hand through his hair.

Luna voiced a lilting opinion, "Well, with a father like Lucius who would have expected Draco to turn out well."

He grimaced and couldn't even manage anger. "Which is why she thinks I was such a bully growing up." He mumbled and looked up. "I am not here to talk about my mental health or discuss my father's parenting skills. I am here to tell you I'm working on being a better human being, because it is in my best interest. I am going from compartment to compartment expressing my apologies to all I have wronged. This is my last compartment to address, and my most important." He glanced at Hermione as he said this.

"I can live with everyone never forgiving me, but I can't live with them not knowing how much I regret the awful things I've done. No one ever deserved my behavior. I am sorry to all of you for how my actions and words have pained you. I apologize for my family being who they are. I can make all the excuses in the world about how we were just trying to save our own necks. How we are Slytherins at heart and do not have the Gryffindor bravery, but those excuses are not good enough. The Malfoys are cowards. I am a coward and a bigot." The compartment got uncomfortable at this admission.

He stopped talking and looked at Hermione. "Granger, you are the number one person I need to apologize to. The things I've said to you have surpassed even what I've said to Longbottom. I can't even promise I will stop being a prat, it's so ingrained in me." He gave her the most sorrowful eyes she'd ever seen and he gestured to her arm. "I couldn't even prevent you from being tortured. I am a lousy gentleman and an even worse wizard. I may have disliked you all but I never wished real harm upon any of you. It was all talk. I didn't understand until I joined the bloody war what it actually meant to hurt others." At the mention of her arm Hermione covered her scarred forearm and looked away from Malfoy.

"I never had the stomach for what I did. I had to turn off all of the good parts of me to do merely survive. I'm trying to get back the good parts of me I've lost and in order to do that I need to be better. I need to stop hating. If there's anything I could ever do to convince you, please tell me. I'm going to make mistakes and I'm going to lash out, but please know I'm trying. I'm trying very hard." He reached out his hand toward Hermione as an offering of peace, a hope for a new future. "Granger, do you believe me?" Shock filled the air.

Neville's face hardened. "Go become a better human away from us. You are to stay away from Hermione. You will not speak to her, look at her, and if I ever hear that you have touched her…" Neville got in Draco's face. "I will bloody end you the way I ended Nagini." Draco's face filled with seething rage and he was about to respond when Hermione stood and pushed Neville aside. Neville's tirade reminded Hermione too much of Ron.

"Neville, thank you for your testosterone filled care, but I can protect myself. I've proven it time and again." She peered down at Draco. "Malfoy stand up. I can't handling the begging and sniveling, even if it is what you should be doing." As he stood she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Malfoy, I don't know how much of this an act and how much of this is true. For too long you've been a bully and coward. I don't care if you are seeing a psychologist or whatever wizards have. A summer is not enough to change a person. You may be starting to change, but we shall see if it sticks." She stared up at the tall boy. "If you want to show the world you've changed, you need to do it with your actions. Protect those weaker than you and stop bullying when it happens. Go out of your way to make muggleborn and half-blood friends. Show the world that you want this pureblood nonsense to end. Maybe others will follow." Draco nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on his thin face. Hermione was so confused by this side of Draco.

She took a pained breath in. "As far as your sorrow over not stopping my torture, it was out of your hands. You refused to identify Harry and me at the manor. You tried to stand up to your family in a way you thought you could. There's no way you could have taken on your family and not suffered far more than I had. You had been mentally and physically abused by your family and Voldemort for years, and that is not an excuse for your behavior but I can see how that has affected you. I have come to terms with what happened to me by Bellatrix, but that does not mean I am at the point where I can forgive you. You caused too much sorrow and harm. You will be making up for this the rest of your life."

Draco nodded again and reached into his pocket. He took out a small box and handed it to Hermione. "This signifies my promise to change. I entrust it into your care. I expect Longbottom will be able to tell you how to grow it." He quickly exited the compartment. Hermione held the box, stunned for a moment before chasing after Draco.

"Malfoy!" She grabbed the back of his robe. "Why me? Why are you picking me out of everyone else?"

He turned ran a hand over his tired face. "Out of anyone I've ever met, you are the only one I've ever hated as much as I've admired. Your intelligence, logic, and compassion surpass anyone I've ever known. Even after me being a prat in school and the things I've done, I knew you would be the best to me. If I hadn't been an idiot most of my life I would have recognized your worth, and the worth of other muggleborns. You are too good Granger. I know you will be the one to change the world. And that," he nodded at the box. "Will help you."

He gently touched her hand. "I know that this seems out of character and farfetched, but my PsyWitch is certain I can become better. She believes in me and that makes me want to try. She says that my upbringing brainwashed me." He let go of her hand. "You are not only the brightest witch of our age but the best. That is why I chose you. I was raised to believe purebloods would rule. I now realize it's people like you, who aren't concerned with blood, who will save the wizarding world."

He walked away leaving Hermione to return to her companions. She entered the compartment without looking at them. They stared at her as she sat down. No one spoke for several minutes.

"Are you going to open the box?" Luna asked.

"I don't think you should!" Neville and Ginny said together. Hermione raised an eye brow at them. Neville blushed.

"It could be poisoned!" Neville pleaded.

"It could be cursed!" Ginny countered.

Hermione considered for a moment and then whistled for Crookshanks. The orange cat appeared and settled across Hermione's shoulders. She lifted the box for him to inspect. The cat sniffed the box, mewed softly, and promptly crawled into Hermione's lap as if to say, "That's just a box what do you want from me?" So Hermione opened it.

Inside was a bulb in the shape of a young woman sleeping. Neville let out a low whistle when he saw it. Hermione gently extracted it to take a closer look. The figure slept on only moving slightly in Hermione's hand. She realized it wasn't just a figure, but a complete young woman head to toe.

"That's a witch's rose bulb." Neville said in a hushed whisper. He went into his bag and grabbed out a book, a small pot, and a bag of soil. "Hermione you have to plant it since you will be taking care of it. This book is about extremely rare plants, and there is a whole chapter dedicated to this particular specimen." Hermione placed the plant back in her box and took some time to read through the chapter.

"It says here it is a plant that protects the one who plants it and their family. The planter should be a woman due to the bulb preferring women. If I take good care of it, it will live as long as I have family members. The first year of growth is its most significant. It is quite rare to receive a bulb not associated with a family due to its longstanding association with pureblood families. It does not need to be near it's human to protect her or him." She looked at Neville. "It does not say how it protects. Why did you say they are so rare when pureblood's have them?"

Neville shrugged, "Gran told me once our family had one before my dad was born. There was a disease that had whipped out many families' bushes during the first wizarding war. She knows how to take care of them pretty well. I can owl her and let her know you might need tips. Especially when it comes to replanting, it can be a real pain."

Ginny spoke up. "I've heard of those. Mum and Dad talked about them a couple times. Our family also lost ours around the time Neville's Gran lost hers."

Luna nodded, "Same with our family."

"Interesting," Whispered Hermione. "How come no one talks about them? I've never run across a reading including them or even in Herbology class."

Again, Neville shrugged. "When they were popular and grown they were considered a woman's thing to decorate the home. A lot of knowledge about the plants was left to the matriarch to pass down. When the disease hit no one understood what it would mean. It had been so long since they were considered important and by then only rare plant books wrote about them. When the disease took the bushes the wizard community realized their error in not appreciating the plants. Very few families had been able to save them. I suppose it was one of those magical things people were ashamed they couldn't save so they didn't talk about it. The real question is where did Malfoy get it?"

"And why did he give it to me?" The cabin fell silent and contemplative.

Hermione mentally quieted the questions running through her brain, knowing she would just go to the library to research more. Then she began to plant the small bulb. When she finished they had reached Hogwarts. She gentled spoke an incantation to water the plant. Hermione carefully wrapped the pot in her school scarf and put it in the crook of her arm. The only time she had experienced such love for a living thing was when she had purchased Crookshanks. She knew from her reading this was the plant sending out signals to her for bonding reasons, ensuring she would always look after it.

The group descended to the platform, Crookshanks trailing behind them. Hermione informed the cat that she would meet him in their room, and he took off like a shot. Ever since she had left him with Molly during the war he had been extra clingy. She understood, she had missed him dearly and it hurt her to know he didn't fully trust her yet.

Neville led them to the threshals and helped them board. All around Hermione there were students greeting one another. Some were cheering, some crying, and all were glad to see their friends alive. The ride to the castle was quiet for Hermione and the gang, made even quieter by Luna's only comment.

"We can all see threshals now."


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Green Light

Chapter 2: The Vanishing Green Light

As Hermione sat in the great hall she felt the tension go out of her shoulders. Even though the battle had destroyed the castle, the ministry had been able to reconstruct it all in an almost exact replica. The tall ceilings held floating candles and the night's sky. There were tables for each of the houses and for the teachers. The décor was the same as previously. It reassured Hermione and set her doubts aside.

Hermione glanced around and found herself smiling. Yes, everywhere she looked she saw students who held the scars of war, but they still had hope. She saw Draco at the Slytherin table talking to his fellows. It looked as if he was actually lecturing them. Many of his peers had sour looks on their faces, but she could tell they respected Draco. She wondered if they respected him due to his ability to be cunning and survive. She knew if he were in Gryffindor he would have been shamed for his cowardice. Hermione tried not to keep staring at the blonde but she couldn't help it. He appeared very adamant about what he was saying. Slowly the others were nodding and their scowls disappeared. She wondered what he was telling them. Maybe Draco was doing what she had asked. Maybe there could be change. Hermione shook her head at her own foolishness, Draco changing? Just as likely as McGonagall allowing first years into the Forbidden Forest.

Headmistress McGonagall stood and clapped her hands. "I know that for many of you, the past few years have been full of alterations and challenges. I'm sorry to give you one more change in the beginning of the new year. I will no longer be in charge of the Sorting Hat Ceremony. This pleasure has been given to Hagrid." She sat and motioned for Hagrid to step forward. He set the hat on the stool and slowly it awoke to give its annual speech.

"Hogwarts is home to many,

It gives relief aplenty.

Strife between houses and in the world,

Causes this happiness to curl.

I hate to separate what should be whole,

But that has always been my role.

Hufflepuffs are by nature pure and kind,

Ravenclaws can be quick with love as with mind,

Gryffendors have the choice of courage and heart,

While Sytherines will always be a world apart.

Even when all houses are strange to one another,

We should stand together as sisters and brothers.

And just as families fight,

We should make up and be polite.

Do not blame the evils of the past,

On those who now shake the roles they were cast.

I beg you of you all old and new,

Do not make the mistakes of the few.

Let us create a new Hogwarts,

Let us be friendly cohorts.

I know I took liberty with my rhyme,

And took up much time.

Now let me sort you.

Just as I was bewitched to do."

Hagrid let the hat's words sink in and then began calling names from his list. Hermione watched with detached interest as the group of first years slowly dwindled. Her mind went over what the Sorting Hat had said. Was it a sneaky message to not hold the Slytherines to their ancestors' deeds? Or was the hat making generalizations? Hermione filed away those thoughts for later and payed closer attention to the sorting. Hagrid's kind and lively nature helped reassure many of the new students and entertain the old. When the children had been sorted Hagrid took his place at the teachers' table. McGonagall stood and began her speech.

"I'm sure all of you are famished and are ready to stuff yourselves silly. First, I must inform you of a few more changes. Students who were supposed to graduate last year and are now making up their missed year, you will find a new room for yourselves in the dormitories. I know you are just as excited as we are to be back. Hopefully this will be a smooth year for all of you." She paused and looked down the table.

"We, also, have a few new staff members to introduce." Three professors stood up. "First we have our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Margret Browning." Browning bowed to the students. She was young and pretty with long black hair and almond shaped eyes. "Next, we have Avius Finch. He will be teaching Muggle Studies." An older tanned gentleman smiled kindly and waved. "Lastly, we have Agatha Brigsby. She will be handling a new set of classes at Hogwarts that are very important. We haven't named these classes yet, but they will appear on your schedules as "Interactions Level 1". Brigsby was a very old, hunched looking woman who was currently giving everyone the stink eye. The professors sat and McGonagall continued on.

"As always the Forbidden Forest is restricted to students. Due to how construction went a lot of the old building has been done away with and the rooms are not all in the same place. The portraits and ghosts have been given the job of directing students. If anyone of these guides steer you wrong inform me or another professor. We wish to have your year go as smoothly as possible." She looked around the room as if she was assessing the room.

"I have one last thing to say before we eat. I know many of you have lost family and friends in the war, both sides. This does not mean the year will be full of revenge and bullying due to loss. The students who are here have given up a lot. All of us wish to put the fighting behind us. If I hear of anyone causing problems due to a grudge or old allegiance it will be grounds for dismissal from the premises." She let her words settle like snow on the listeners. "I am adamant that we all get along and begin a new era of peace." With that she took her seat.

Food appeared and Hermione ate heartily. She made sure to keep the Witch's Rose out of the way of grabbing hands. Slowly conversation popped up between the students. Whispers about McGonagall's speech could be heard. Some students were disgruntled. They wished to give the Slytherin students hell. Hermione shook her head at those thoughts. Hate begets hate. No good comes from revenge, just sadness.

At Hermione's left side was a new student. If Hermione remembered correctly the student's name was Aquila Hornsplat. The girl was nervously looking at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. Hermione addressed the girl.

"Aquila that was your name? Correct?" Hermione smiled down at the girl.

Aquila nodded rapidly. "I know who you are! You are Hermione Granger!" The girl looked at her plate. "You're my hero." The confession came out as a mumble.

Hermione sat still, shocked for a moment. She had never thought to consider she would be a hero to someone. She had just done what was right. Perhaps she saw herself as a good role model, but never a hero. Heroes were people like Harry. People who could handle glory and fame, and also keep a level perspective. Harry didn't do so well with keeping a level head but he handled it as much as could be expected.

"Well, thank you." Hermione responded. "But I don't consider myself a hero. I just always try to do what is right. As long as a person tries to fight for equality and justice they can't go wrong. We try to do what is right and take courage in times of doubt. That's what Gryffindors do." Hermione grimaced at her own words. They felt so cheap and stereotypical, but Aquila didn't think so.

The girl nodded fiercely and no more was said. Hermione felt worry gnaw at her gut. If there was one person who saw her as a hero there was bound to be more. It was one thing to be rewarded for your hard work and good deeds. It was another to be considered someone's personal hero. She knew what do to in almost any situation, but this was different. She was so used to being criticized for her intelligence and bossiness, it was hard to swallow being looked up to. She would have to work on what to say in response to these moments. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't confident in her abilities, she just took them at face value and did her best.

Soon the food disappeared and McGonagall dismissed the students to bed. Hermione carefully picked up her plant and followed Nearly Headless Nick and the rest of the students to their dormitory. She tried to keep track of where they were going but she was so tired. Ginny was next to Nick along with the prefects. Hermione found Neville and they passed the walk in pleasant conversation. After what seemed like forever the Fat Lady came into sight.

"Huckleberry," Ginny said and the painting opened. The common room was just as Hermione remembered it. The warmth and cheer from the room filled her. Reassuring stone lions smiled at the students.

"It's good to be home," Neville whispered. He put his arm around Hermione. Ginny came to join them.

"It sure is." Hermione replied. She said her goodbyes to Neville and Ginny, then slowly walked to where she thought her room would be.

Sure enough a door with her name along Pavati's and Lavender's appeared in front of her. It was one door down from where her original room had been. She walked in and was soon hugged by the other girls. They quietly chatted and got ready for bed. The war had changed the other two drastically. Oh they were still silly and girly, but they held Hermione in higher respect. The old attitudes and snobbishness that could be expressed at Hermione's expense were gone. Life was too short to treat others with disdain. Soon the other two were in bed with their curtains drawn.

Hermione unwrapped her scarf from the Witch's Rose and set it on her side table. There was a faint sprout appearing already. She smiled at the plant and softly stroked it. What a strange affection she felt toward something Draco had given her. Hermione never would have guessed in a million years Draco would apologize, let alone give her a gift. A gift that was supposed to help the muggleborns. She whispered goodnight to her and slowly got under her covers.

Just as Hermione was wondering where her cat had gotten to, Crookshanks mewed at her from the window. She looked out her curtain at him and he mewed louder in an insisting manner. Hermione crawled out of bed and went to him. They both peered out at grounds and Forbidden Forest while Hermione gently stroked him. She was feeling very sleepy when a light appeared on the lawn.

It was a funny green light that faded in and out. Hermione tried to concentrate but found the light made her mind go funny. It moved quickly in a bouncing motion from the castle to the forest. There wasn't a human attached to the light but Hermione felt as if someone was carrying it. Her first thought was of Harry and his invisibility cloak but she knew that was impossible. Ron and Harry were traveling the world proving their auror abilities. The light entered the forest and Hermione frowned in frustration. She had the urge to go after it but she had no to go with her. She instantly missed her two best friends. Hermione decided to wait an hour to see if the light would come back.

After forty-five minutes she was about to turn in when Crookshanks made a small growl. The light had reappeared. It was returning to the castle at a much slower rate than it had left. Then when it was almost directly below her window it stopped. Hermione got a creepy feeling that she was being watched and Crookshanks's hair stood up a little. She didn't feel threatened by the light. She just had the distinct impression she had been caught interrupting something important. Then the light was gone. Hermione felt light headed and decided that the mysterious light could wait until morning. She crawled back into bed with Crookshanks and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters from Everyone

Chapter 3: Letters from Everyone

Hermione awoke to Crookshanks's tail in her face. She leapt out of bed and began to write down everything she remembered from the green light. She was left with several questions. Was it a benign or evil force? Did it have a motive? Was there a witch or wizard behind it? She took several moments to catalog her thoughts and questions. In the end she felt frustrated. Even with all of her studying and knowledge she was behind purebloods in many ways. They had in depth knowledge of the wizarding world from birth while she had to teach herself. The one thing she hated above all else was to be ignorant. This green light symbolized what she did not know about the wizarding world.

Once Hermione was done, she dressed and gathered her books for the day. She met Neville at the portrait opening and walked to breakfast with him. They saw Ginny tearing off to deal with her Headgirl duties. Ginny hardly spared them a wave and then she was gone. Again, Hermione was glad she wasn't Headgirl.

As Hermione walked with Neville she described what she had seen the night before. Neville scratched his head, "Honestly Mione, I've never heard of such a thing. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" They entered the great hall and took their seats.

"I swear I was awake! I'm going to go to the library after classes and see if I can find something." Hermione didn't want to doubt what she had seen. Ever since the war had ended she had been experiencing strange and horrifying dreams, but the light had never appeared before.

Neville smiled, "Of course, that's always the best course of action." He patted her on the arm and then focused on his French toast. While they had been talking Hermione felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and found gray eyes staring into her brown ones. Draco had a disgruntled look on his face. He whipped his face away from hers and Hermione felt confusion come over her. What was that about? She was going to say something to Neville when mail arrived.

Four owls appeared in front of her holding out letters. Hermione took the letters and the owls flew off. Her parents, Ron, and Harry had all written her. The fourth letter didn't contain a return address, and Hermione did not recognize the handwriting. Hermione bit her lip and looked at her schedule. She had Muggle Studies, Potions, and Interactions Class 1 before lunch with a break in between each. Hermione decided to read her letters at the end of the day, she was free after lunch every day.

As she went to her morning classes she was greeted by students and faculty. Some students she had never met personally, but she smiled and waved all the same. Her Muggle Studies class went by without a problem, and she had it with Slytherin students. Hermione was slightly concerned about the course plan. It was centered on muggle genocide and war. They would be learning about how muggles discriminate against one another. Hermione watched the purebloods during the lecture and couldn't discern any reactions to the material. She hoped the class would go by without a hitch. Draco was seated in the far back looking arrogant and bored. Hermione met his eyes and blushed. Why was she reacting to him like this? Thankfully, the lecture had gone by quickly. Potions was also a quick first day lesson, only requiring half a parchment of work.

Hermione entered her Interactions Class and saw that there were assigned seats. She found herself seated next to Draco. He merely nodded at her as she sat. Hermione noticed that Professor Brigsby had the students arranged so that no one was sitting with a house mate. Hermione ignored Malfoy and felt anxiety fill her stomach. Did this mean she was to be partners with Malfoy the whole semester? Logically it would be so, but Hermione was hoping the course would be centered on individual work.

Brigsby hobbled to the front of the room and gave the class her best evil eye. Awkward silence filled the room and Hermione felt her anxiety kick up a notch. Brigsby went the chalk board with her wand. A set of rules appeared.

1\. No name calling.

2\. Respectful communication at all times.

3\. No interrupting others.

4\. We are here to learn, not to see whose way is right.

5\. Silence is better than idle chatter.

"Many of you are probably curious about what this class is for. I'm here to teach the wizarding community tolerance of one another." She threw her shoulders back and appeared imposing in her small form. "It has come to the attention of Headmistress McGonagall that Hogwarts would benefit from sensitivity training. Considering we have just experienced a war that pitted families against one another, and many muggleborns were targeted, this training should have been happening long ago. I have looked over your school records and I paired each of you up with someone who is your opposite in many ways. This person will be with you the whole semester. Hopefully, you will come to respect and learn about your partner. You will be doing research together and will be presenting your findings together."

Murmurs followed her speech. Brigsby flicked her wand and papers appeared on each desk. The top of the parchment said, Interview Questions. Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Draco to see his response. He looked relatively bored. Draco had lounged back in his chair and was picking at his nails.

"By next class time you are to have interviewed your partner and written 10 inches about what you have learned. You can leave the room now and go anywhere in the castle to get the work done. The questions on the sheet are merely suggestions. You may ask anything of your partner." With that she disappeared into her office.

Draco sat up and turned to Hermione. "So Granger… Library?" She nodded and gathered her books to follow him out. She had to half jog to keep up with his long legs. Draco suddenly stopped and turned to her. Hermione ran into his chest and he steadied her.

"Granger… are you dating Longbottom?" Hermione stared at Draco in confusion.

"Where did you get that impression?" she took a step back to have more space between them.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "He seems awfully protective of you. You are always with him, and he seems very touchy toward you… Are you with Weasley then?"

Hermione closed her eyes and forced patience. At least he was trying to be civil toward her, even if the questions revolved around something very personal. She opened her eyes and gave Draco a cold look. "I'm dating no one. Ron and I decided to stay friends. Neville and I have a sibling type relationship, nothing more. I would prefer to keep those kinds of things out of the interview questions."

Draco nodded and started walking toward the library again. Hermione followed him, realizing how long the semester really was going to be.

The pair settled down at a back table near the restricted section. Draco began to read the questions out loud with a sneer.

"What's your favorite book? What's the best vacation you've been on? What's your favorite meal? What do you wish to accomplish in the future? What's your favorite childhood memory?" He looked at Hermione. "Are we really expected to answer these benign questions?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Well, that was the assignment Malfoy." She peered at him, "I don't think it's the questions that bother you so much as the partner." Silence greeted her assessment. "I'm sure that if we stated our case we could get a partner switch."

Draco sat up and leaned toward her. "What case are we stating?"

Hermione looked away. "Well… You have hated me for years and are only now coming to terms with me as a person. I was tortured in your home by your aunt." She looked at Draco's still face. "Does there need to be more?"

Draco let out a deep breath and leaned back. "Granger, its one year of working together… do you really think we will survive it? I still get a gut reaction to insult you every time I see you. It's a learned behavior… a habit."

Hermione leaned forward. "That you are trying to change. Maybe this will help us."

Draco shrugged and looked away. "Fine, but if at any point my behavior becomes a problem you have to ask for a new partner. I'm sick of being the bad guy."

Hermione merely nodded. "Alright Malfoy, what's your favorite book."

He smiled sardonically, "I bet yours was written by a muggle."

Hermione felt anger rise within her. "Are you trying to fight with me already?"

He held up his hands, "I'm sorry. You're right…I'm just slightly embarrassed by my favorite book."

She smiled kindly, "Can't be more embarrassing than mine."

An hour later Hermione left the library with her mind buzzing with factoids about Malfoy. His favorite color, food, where he liked to vacation, his thoughts on government reform, his political affiliations, his best friend, and so much more. It was hard to correlate the old Malfoy with the new picture in her head. There was a difference between forgiving an enemy and forgetting about them, and forgiving them only to learning that they aren't the heartless monster you thought they were. In her heart she was wrestling with where to put Malfoy. He wasn't an enemy anymore, but he sure as hell wasn't her friend. The concept that people weren't good or bad, just neutral with good or bad ideas was becoming apparent to her.

Hermione collapsed in the common room with her homework and the letters she received that morning. Harry and Ron didn't have much to say other than they were on assignment. She wrote a single letter for them to share on the events so far, including Malfoy's behavior and Ginny's frazzled nature due to being headgirl. Her letter to her parents was very similar, with a few adjustments of how much information about Malfoy.

Finally she opened the letter that had the unfamiliar handwriting and almost had a panic attack. Her anxiety went through the roof and she froze. Mrs. Malfoy had written her. She was invited to meet Narcissa for tea on the first Hogsmeade weekend. She wanted to discuss helping Hermione with SPEW and discuss other nonprofit work that Hermione might be interested in. Hermione's mind raced and she felt her pulse go up. She was dangerously close to losing control. She closed her eyes, leaned back, and concentrated on her breathing. Ever since the war had ended Hermione not only had concerning dreams but she was prone to panic attacks and had other problems with anxiety. She decided she would wait to answer Mrs. Malfoy until after she spoke to Draco.

Slowly, Hermione breathed in and out and laid down on the common room couch. She had to get her breathing under control and get back to herself. She imagined a field of flowers and began counting them. As she reached 30 she was back to herself. Hermione stretched and began on the essay about Malfoy. Next she would tackle Muggle studies. She had kept her afternoons open so she could finish her homework and also research what she would do after Hogwarts was over.

Hermione was still uncertain of what she would like to do. If she had been born a muggle her choices would range from politics and non-profits to possibly teaching or research. She was leaning towards working in the Ministry, possibly… In her heart she wanted to improve the lives of muggleborns and rights for other magical creatures and persons. She had been looking into social services in the wizarding world and realized they didn't really offer them in the same sense as the muggle world. It appeared that the Ministry took care of the welfare of wizards and witches in their own departments depending on the issue. Child welfare was more or less not talked about in the books she read. Hermione wondered what happened in child endangerment situations. Then she thought of how Harry was left to the Dursleys and knew that it was definitely a problem… One that was large. She had to pick her battle though. Should she follow through with the rights of children? Muggleborns? Other magical creatures and persons?

Hermione finished her homework and looked down at the letter from Narcissa. Maybe she wouldn't talk to Malfoy before she owled his mother. What in the world would she say? Hermione bit her lip. She was far too curious to outright deny the offer, but at the same time meeting with Narcissa seemed bizarre and out right stupid. Hermione thought it could also be a publicity stunt for Mrs. Malfoy to show she was changing. Hermione got out a piece of parchment and began her letter.

Mrs. Malfoy,

I appreciate your offer to meet, but understandably I'm fairly wary to meet with you. Your son has mentioned you both are trying to change your public personas, I'd rather not be used for such a measure. If you are truly interested in my work with SPEW and my other concerns about the wizarding world I will gladly meet with you and consider what you have to say. I would like to be able to bring a friend to our meeting. Due to the nature of the past summer, and frankly my whole interaction with your family, I do not trust my safety near anyone named Malfoy. Please understand, I do not wish to offend you, but honestly can you blame me?

Hermione Granger

Hermione smiled at her letter. She knew that engaging with Narcissa was foolish, but maybe there was a chance she had changed? Harry had said that the wizarding world needed to heal and maybe this was something Hermione could do to hurry it along.

Hermione made her way to the owlery and posted her letters. She had added a postscript to her letter to Harry and Ron updating them about Narcissa. She knew Ron would hit the roof, but Harry would understand. She hoped.


End file.
